Flash Comics Vol 1 2
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Goll * Lord Donelin Other Characters: * Theo Parker * Greta Garson * Stella Rollins * Della Roberts * Mr. Rogers Locations: * ** *** Coleman University | Writer2_1 = Gardner Fox | Penciler2_1 = Sheldon Moldoff | Inker2_1 = Sheldon Moldoff | StoryTitle2 = Cliff Cornwall, Special Agent: "The Panama Canal Scheme" | Synopsis2 = Cliff Cornwall and Lys Valliere are on their way home from Alaska, but receive a radio call alerting them to an active spy syndicate in Panama, so they change their course. In Panama, Cliff finds an old enemy of his, Lolita Devere. He follows her, and she leads him to a shoe store. On his return visit to the store, Cliff encounters and captures Count Ruthnor. Lys meanwhile follows Lolita, who meets Lieutenant Byrnes, at a restaurant, where Lolita drugs him and tries to steal the plans for the Panama Canal. Lys tries to stop her, but instead is captured. By this time, Cliff has called in the Panamanian Police, and together they rescue Lys and capture the syndicate, except the Count who browned himself up to avoid prison. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Lys Valliere Antagonists: * Count Ruthnor * Lolita Devere Other Characters: * Lieutenant Byrnes Locations: * | Writer3_1 = Gardner Fox | Penciler3_1 = Dennis Neville | Inker3_1 = Dennis Neville | StoryTitle3 = Hawkman: "The Globe Conquerors" | Synopsis3 = A self-styled Alexander the Great attacks New York City with an advanced gravity weapon of his own invention; several giant skyscrapers are collapsed. Alexander puts an ad in the newspaper demanding that the US government surrender to him. Alexander has also learned the secret identity of Hawkman, and seeks, over dinner, to recruit or pacify him. That doesn't work out, and Hawkman learns his Ninth metal is unaffected by Alexander's weapon. He builds himself some Roman-style gladiator weapons out of the unique material, and attacks. Alexander briefly manages to trap Hawkman, but Shiera helps him to escape, and soon Hawkman stabs the villain in the throat with a Roman trident, and destroys the active copy of the gravity weapon. He returns to the villain's secret lab and confiscates the other mass-inducer for his own use. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Locations: * Items: * Hawkman's wings and harness made of * Hawkman's Roman-style net and trident made of * Alexander's Gravity Weapon ** It multiplies the weight of objects by multiplying the Atomic Energy in the composition of the objects. ** Ii is ineffective against Ninth Metal, which has no Atomic Energy in its makeup. | Writer4_1 = John B. Wentworth | Penciler4_1 = Stan Aschmeier | Inker4_1 = Stan Aschmeier | StoryTitle4 = Johnny Thunder: "Johnny Becomes a Boxer" | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * ** Supporting Characters: * Other Characters: * Mike Trainer * Press Agent * Suicide Kid | Writer5_1 = Paul H. Jepson | Penciler5_1 = Paul H. Jepson | Inker5_1 = Paul H. Jepson | StoryTitle5 = Rod Rian of the Sky Police: "The Captured Moon Transport" | Synopsis5 = In the year 2500 AD, agent Rod Rian with the help of Dilotar Andress investigates some air piracy by orders of Commandant Elmus, only to be kidnapped by devilish aliens to the planet Mephistos, ruled by Mephis. Mephis orders his lackeys to feed Rod to his pet, Cargo, but Rod is saved by Karin, granddaughter of Elmus. Rod and Karin are then caught up in a war between the Mephisians and the horned Unicors, amidst which they meet Taros, a Unicor Lieutenant. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Rod Rian Supporting Characters: * Sky Police ** Commander Elmus * Dilotar Andres * Karin Antagonists: * Mephis Other Characters: * Taro Locations: * Planet Mephistos Era: * 2500 AD Animals: * Cargo Vehicles: * Interplanetary Transport Ships | Writer6_1 = Ed Wheelan | Penciler6_1 = Ed Wheelan | Inker6_1 = Ed Wheelan | StoryTitle6 = Flash Picture Novelette: "The Demon Dummy, part 2" | Synopsis6 = Harry Dunstan and his ventriloguist-dummy Red are released from prison, but they have nowhere to go. After some failed attempts to find a job, Red convinces Harry to get arrested, and go back to jail for his revenge. So he tries that. In the prison, Red convinces the others inmates to kill Devlin, the punk responsible for Harry's first imprisonment. But afterwards, Harry is afraid of Red, and decides to destroy him. He smashes the dummy, and blacks out. After falling into a coma for a week, Harry wakes up and asks for psychological assistance. After his treatment, he is released, and he adopted Madge's and Devlin's baby. At the orphanage he meets nurse Hope Fulton, and later marries her. | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Harry Dunstan Supporting Characters: * Red, a dummy Antagonists: * Jim Devlin Other Characters: * Hope Fulton Locations: * State Prison | Writer7_1 = John B. Wentworth | Penciler7_1 = George Storm | Inker7_1 = George Storm | StoryTitle7 = The Whip: "Vigilantes of Seguro" | Synopsis7 = | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Wing Tai * Marissa Dillon * King (The Whip's horse) Antagonists: * Sheriff Todds * The Association of Ranchers Other Characters: * Carlos * Marissa's father * Padre Demo Locations: * ** | Notes = * Published by All-American Comics, Inc. * Flash: The Terror Of Goll is reprinted in Golden Age Flash Archives Volume 1. ** Last issue for art by Harry Lampert. ** On page 7, The Flash seems to hurl a lightning shaped object to stop one of the gunmen. If it was a power or an object, it is not clear (there is no auxiliary text, and the art does not help). Anyway, The Flash never used this ploy again. * Hawkman: "The Globe Conquerors" is reprinted in Golden Age Hawkman Archives Volume 1. ** In this, their second published appearance, Carter and Shiera are already engaged. ** At various points in this story, the hero is named "Hawkman," "The Hawk-Man," and "The Hawk." ** Hawkman got one bullet wound in this story. ** Alexander the Great knocked down several large buildings, demonstrating his gravity weapon. No reliable estimates exist of the deaths and injuries inflicted that day. This large scale terrorist attack was never mentioned again. *** New York City, 1940: Going strictly by cover dates, this would be one month after "The Master"s mass-fatality-inflicting lightning attacks and accompanying fascist takeover (All-American Comics #10 Jan 1940), and three months after Carl Kruger's skyscraper-smashing death-ray attack (Detective Comics #33 Nov 1939). ** Hawkman's dual identity was known to Alexander the Great; he later got better at keeping it secret. ** Alexander's gravity-inducing technology is ineffective against Ninth Metal; Hawkman himself explains that "Alexander's machine multiplies the atomic energy (of objects) and (the Ninth Metal) has no such energy in its makeup". ** Hawkman confiscated one of Alexander's devices for his weapons collection, and presumably later learned more valuable gravity science from reverse-engineering it. ** Despite having his throat stabbed by Hawkman, Alexander survived to participate in Ian Karkull's plan that consisted of an assassination attempt on future US presidents . * Johnny Thunder "...Becomes a Boxer" is reprinted in The JSA All Stars Archives Volume 1. ** This story is continued next issue. * First issue for Rod Rian of the Sky Police. * Also appearing in this issue of Flash Comics was: ** "Warfare in Space" by Gardner F. Fox (text story) | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}